The Cereal Killers
by JasperAtTheDisco
Summary: Edward never returns after he leaves in New Moon. They find they're way back to each other through music.


**A/N: **I got this idea when I was listening to music at night before bed. The Next Big Thing- FM Static. Love that song. It's a crossover of Twilight and Sk8ter Boi- Avril Lavigne.

Takes place a little after chapter 4 of New Moon.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended.

**The Cereal Killers**

**Tom & Jerry**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the couch watching the stupid cat chase the mouse over and over again, never succeeding. I sighed and looked up at the clock. 3:53PM. 5 hours of watching a Tom & Jerry marathon. At least it was keeping my mind away from him. I wonder if he's a dead zombie, too. No, of course not. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me". "You're not good for me, Bella". His last words kept circling around in my head.

Darn it thought about him again.

"Ow," I said. I couldn't even hear the emotion in my voice. I sighed again. This is not working. Stupid talk show. Associating him with pain wouldn't work. It's already painful enough. I had watched a talk show that said to associate your exs with pain and it would be easier. I pinched myself every time I thought about him, but this time it hurt because my nails were still rough from scratching out the stereo from the truck.

I pulled up my knees and buried my face in them. My thoughts began to drift toward him again. I didn't have time to pinch myself because someone was turning the door knob.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Dad. Did you catch anything?" I greeted him in a dead monotone. He looked at me curiously. "I know. I get over him or go to Jacksonville. I'm going to Jacob's tomorrow." His expression lightened when he thought I was trying to get back into the real world, and not moping around watching a kid's cartoon.

"Good. When was the last time you went to La Push?" Charlie smiled at is rhetorical question. He always had a thing for Jacob. Then he looked over at the TV, probably wondering why I was watching the childish show.

"You can change it. I wasn't watching, anyway."

"Thanks," Charlie said eagerly reaching for the remote. I think there's a hockey game that's about to start." Figures. There's always a game Charlie could find. I sat through about 5 minutes of it, and Charlie seemed caught up in the game enough that I could sneak upstarts without him noticing.

I ran upstairs and collapsed into the bed. I couldn't just lie in my bed idly. IT was too quiet my mind would wander. Music. Loud, annoying music, and very distracting. I popped in the Led Zeppelin CD Phil had given me before I left Phoenix. Loud enough that I couldn't think. I had to remember to thank him.

The music was starting to make me bored, and it was only 5. I turned it down to background music and picked up a book. I soon became absorbed in the book.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, opening the the door. I threw my book at him in surprise. "Well, at least we know you still have reflexes, he joked rubbing the spot where the book hit.

"Sorry," I said my eyes moving to the clock on my nightstand. 7:30 PM. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about dinner," I jumped from my bed and swerved around Charlie and ran down the stairs. "What do you want?"

--

"Hi, Bella!" Jacob called from the porch. He ran over to give me a hug. I noticed he had cut his hair.

"Hi, Jacob! Wow. You grew tall. Hi, Billy, I called with surprising ease.

"Hey, Bella. Glad to see you out and about again," Billy called back.

Jacob let me out of his strangle hold, and his arm moved to the small of my back leading me toward the back of the house instead of toward Billy and the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"To the garage. I have a surprise," Jacob replied a wide grin spreading on his face.

He lead me to hte garage. I looked through the window to see two Quilette boys in hte garage. They looked about the same age as Jacob. Jacob beat me to hte door, swinging it open. I stepped into the garage and looked around. I saw a half asembled car sitting in the corner. _That must be the Rabbit Jacob was working on._ I also noticed by the boys a drum set and a keyboard. _Did Jacob play? I can't remember._

"So are we fixing the car, or something?"

"No, we're forming a band," Jacob replied smiling even bigger, "This is Quil. He's going to play drums, Emby is the keyboards, and I'm playing guitar."

"Hi," they chimed in unison.

"Hi," I said back. My attention going back to Jacob. "Wow I didn't know you could play," I marveled. Then realized something, "But how good is a band going to be without vocals?"

Quil laughed at my question. Either I was missing something or I had just insulted their band.

"Well, I was going to offer that part to you," Jacob said walking past me to pick up a guitar that had been laying on the ground.

"Oh," I said taken aback by the offer, "I haven't sung sheet music for a year. I'm not sure if I can still read it."

"Charlie said you took chior in Phoenix" Jacob said. I noticed Quil and Embry lossing interest in our conversation and they started flipping throught sheets of papers that had staffs on them. "Can you just sing some line?"

"I guess."

I just realized that I was still standing in the doorway. I walked forward and took the music from Embry. He handed a sheet to the others, too. "It's in D Major."

I remember back in Phoenix we sung almost all our songs in D Major. I looked at the lyrics. I read them through once. _This seen easy enough. I think I can hit all the notes._

"Ok," I said after reading the lyrics. Embry walked behind the keyboard and sat down, and Quil, his drums.

"Should we start at the first measure?"

"Ok."

The music started and quickly filled the room with loud melodies that bounced off the metal walls harshly. _Bad acoustics._

"Measure 5 starts in 3 beats," called Quil over the music. That was my cue to start.

"Thay say you can guide me to the stars.

I'll be by your side. You can fly next to me.

We're both flying away."

I saw Jacob put up his hand. The others stopped.

"She's good," Quill commented with a look of deep thought.

"I think we can use her," Embry said in agreement. Jacob nodded at both statements.

"So Bella how would you like to be the lead singer of The Cereal Killers."

I laughed at the name. _The Cereal Killers. Hilarious. I wonder why they chose the name._

"I like the name," I laughed, "Sure. When do I start?"

They looked at me confused. "Right now."


End file.
